Berubah Karenamu
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto adalah murid yang paling nakal dan bermasalah di sekolahnya. Dia termasuk dalam trio idiot yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya. Hingga Sona menegurnya dan memberikan sebuah nasehat, pada akhirnya Naruto mau berubah menjadi murid yang sangat baik di sekolahnya. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic request untuk SebutSajaBunga/Unknown Name.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD : Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Sona**

 **Genre: romance/general**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU, school life**

 **Cerita buat SebutSajaBunga**

 **Semoga sesuai harapanmu ya ^^**

 **Kamis, 1 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERUBAH KARENAMU**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah sekolah yang bernama Kuoh Akademy, terdapat seorang gadis berambut pendek hitam dan bermata ungu. Berkacamata. Umur 17 tahun. Duduk di kelas 11-2. Seorang gadis yang dingin, pendiam dan cuek. Dia juga bertugas sebagai ketua OSIS yang disegani di sekolah tersebut. Namanya Sitri Sona.

Sona adalah ketua OSIS yang cukup keras. Kepala sekolah mempercayakan sebuah tugas lain kepadanya yaitu mendata dan memberi hukuman bagi murid-murid yang suka terlambat. Sona selalu siap siaga dan tepat waktu sambil berdiri di pintu gerbang sekolah saat bel masuk berbunyi. Kedua matanya selalu menajam untuk mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik para murid yang suka terlambat. Dia juga dibantu oleh beberapa teman dari anggota-anggota OSIS untuk menangkap para murid yang membandel jika kedapatan lewat jalan pintas, misalnya masuk lewat pintu belakang pagar sekolah atau memanjat pagar supaya bisa masuk sekolah dan beberapa cara lainnya.

Ada beberapa nama yang selalu menjadi langganan terlambat yang tercatat dalam buku absen bagi yang terlambat dan selalu dibawa oleh Sona. Dari sekian nama-nama yang tertulis di buku absen tersebut, ada tanda blacklist untuk salah satu nama yaitu Namikaze Naruto. Namikaze Naruto adalah laki-laki yang selalu suka terlambat datang hampir setiap hari.

Ya, Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik acak-acakan. Bermata biru. Ada tiga garis di kedua pipinya. Memiliki kulit coklat yang eksotik. Selalu berpenampilan urak-urakan. Termasuk dari salah satu trio idiot di Kuoh Akademy tersebut.

Naruto adalah murid yang payah, idiot, dan pemalas. Umur 17 tahun. Duduk di kelas 11-2, sekelas dengan Sona. Dia selalu membuat masalah dan menggemparkan seisi sekolah bersama dua temannya. Dia sangat bertentangan dengan Sona. Karena hampir setiap hari mereka akan terus berhadapan dan bertengkar di ruang OSIS saat mendepak bagi yang terlambat.

Hari ini juga, Naruto terlambat lagi. Dia pun berhadapan lagi dengan Sona. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang OSIS. Ruang OSIS yang sepi dan hening.

Terlihat Sona melipat tangan di atas meja. Menatap intens laki-laki yang tidak berpakaian rapi itu. Naruto yang selalu memasang wajah manyun dan tetap bersikap acuh tidak acuh dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Dengan sikap yang tenang, Sona mulai berbicara untuk memecahkan keheningan yang bermain-main di ruangan itu.

"Namikaze Naruto, kamu terlambat lagi," kata Sona dengan nada yang datar.

Naruto melirik Sona. Wajahnya sewot sekali.

"Jadi, apa maumu? Memberiku sebuah hukuman? Baik, aku akan menjalaninya dengan senang hati. Apalagi aku sudah kebal dengan semua hukuman yang sudah kamu berikan padaku selama ini," sahut Naruto cuek.

Sona menatapnya dengan datar. Ia memegang kacamatanya sebentar.

"Hm, aku tidak akan memberimu hukuman lagi mulai hari ini. Aku rasa hukuman-hukuman yang aku berikan padamu tidak juga membuatmu kapok. Kamu masih saja suka datang terlambat. Jadi, aku ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkanmu selalu suka terlambat dan suka berbuat onar bersama dua temanmu itu. Aku boleh tahukan apa yang menyebabkanmu selalu suka terlambat? Jadi, apa alasanmu itu?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Sona. Seketika raut mukanya berubah drastis. Kusut begitu. Entah apa yang terjadi.

SIIING!

Hening.

Tempat itu menjadi hening seperti di kuburan. Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Wajahnya suram begitu. Kepalanya sedikit ditundukkannya.

Sona menunggu jawaban Naruto itu dengan sabar. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar berpikir keras dalam menjawabnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menjawabnya.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu apa alasannya. Namun, yang jelas aku benar-benar tidak mau mengatakannya," ucap Naruto dengan nada lirih."Maaf, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu. Aku harap kamu mengerti."

Sona tertegun mendengarnya. Ia hanya menghelakan napasnya.

"Aaaah, baiklah. Jika kamu tidak mau mengatakan alasannya padaku. Itu tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Namun, aku tekan padamu sekarang ini. Mulai besok kamu harus datang tepat waktu dan jangan terlambat lagi. Satu lagi, penampilanmu itu harus rapi. Jangan urak-urakan begini. Tidak enak dilihatnya. Apalagi wajahmu itu cukup tampan. Kalau kamu berpenampilan rapi dan bersikap sopan serta tidak suka terlambat, pasti banyak orang yang suka melihatmu seperti itu. Aku yakin itu."

Naruto terpana mendengarnya. Ekspresi Sona tetap datar saat mengatakannya. Tapi, cukup membuat Naruto terpaku di tempat.

"Eh, apa? Kamu bilang aku ini cukup tampan?" tanya Naruto tercengang.

Sona mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Ya, kamu cukup tampan jika penampilanmu rapi, bersikap sopan dan tidak suka terlambat. Kalau seperti itu keadaanmu, aku jadi suka daripada keadaanmu sekarang. Sangat terkesan menyebalkan dan memuakkan."

Sekali lagi Naruto terpana dibuatnya. Sukses membuat rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Naruto.

"Sona ... Kamu ...," gumam Naruto pelan.

Sona memegang kacamatanya lagi dan melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hm, sudah jam segini. Ayo, masuk ke kelas sekarang juga!"

Naruto mengangguk patuh. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ba-Baiklah, Sona!"

Sona bangkit berdiri duluan dan mulai berjalan dengan santai. Disusul oleh Naruto dari belakang. Tampak senyuman terpatri secara tiba-tiba di wajah Naruto. Senyum yang sangat senang muncul dari dalam hatinya.

Ada apa gerangan itu? Sepertinya ada yang mulai jatuh cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak dinasehati oleh Sona di ruang OSIS, membawa perubahan besar-besaran pada diri Naruto. Naruto yang dikenal sebagai laki-laki yang urak-urakan, idiot, payah, suka berbuat onar dan tukang terlambat di sekolah tersebut. Menjadi Naruto yang sangat berbeda sekarang. Menjadi Naruto yang berpenampilan rapi, bersih, wangi, mulai serius belajar dan datang ke sekolah tepat waktu. Membuat penghuni sekolah terheran-heran terhadap perubahan besar pada diri Naruto.

Juga membuat semua teman sekelasnya terbengong-bengong saat menyaksikan penampilan dan sikap Naruto yang berbeda. Terutama dua temannya yang terlibat dalam trio idiot yaitu Hyodo Issei dan Inuzuka Kiba.

Hari ini, di pagi hari yang cerah di kelas 11-2 itu, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Meja Naruto dikerubungi oleh beberapa gadis, yang merupakan teman-teman sekelas Naruto. Mereka terpesona dan mulai mendekati Naruto karena tertarik dengan penampilan Naruto yang terlihat gagah.

"Wah, Naruto! Penampilanmu sungguh berbeda hari ini. Kamu tampan juga ya?" kata seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam diikat ponytail. Namanya Himejima Akeno. Gadis yang terkenal sebagai gadis yang memikat hati para hati lelaki di sekolah. Dia merangkul lengan kanan Naruto dengan sikap yang menggoda.

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika.

"Eh? Eh? A-Akeno-san ...?!" Naruto terlihat gugup.

Ditambah seorang gadis lainnya yang merangkul lengan kiri Naruto yaitu gadis berambut panjang merah dan bermata hijau kebiruan. Namanya Gremory Rias. Gadis nomor dua setelah Akeno, yang terkenal sebagai gadis yang tercantik dan sempurna bagi lelaki di sekolah tersebut.

Rias merangkul lengan kiri Naruto dengan erat. Membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah saja.

"Benar. Naruto memang gagah dan tampan sekarang. Aku jadi suka melihatmu seperti ini," ujar Rias dengan nada yang lembut.

Membuat beberapa gadis yang mendekati Naruto, menjadi panas melihatnya. Mereka cemburu. Mereka iri dan menggeram kesal.

"JANGAN DEKATI NARUTO SEPERTI ITU, AKENO, RIAS!"

"NARUTO MILIKKU! SANA MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA!"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU MINGGIR! AKU INGIN DEKAT DENGAN NARUTO. MEMELUKNYA. MENCIUMNYA!"

"WUAAAAH! JANGAN! JANGAN PAKSA NARUTO SEPERTI ITU! KASIHAN DIA!"

Semua gadis saling merebut dan saling berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto. Membuat suasana semakin heboh. Semua orang ternganga dibuatnya.

Juga membuat Issei menangis frustasi melihat gadis idamannya malah memeluk Naruto seperti itu.

"Rias ... Kenapa dia malah memeluk Naruto? Padahal aku suka padanya. Huhuhu ... Naruto ... Kamu sudah membuatku iri. Kamu bisa merasakan dekapan hangatnya Rias. Huhuhu ...," Issei menangis dan pundung di kolong meja miliknya. Sedangkan Kiba hanya bisa menguap melihat tingkah Issei itu. Kiba duduk bersebelahan dengan Issei.

Hyodo Issei, laki-laki berambut coklat sewarna dengan matanya. Tinggi badan sekitar 170 cm. Memiliki watak yang sangat buruk yaitu mesum. Dia juga idiot dan payah. Dia sangat menyukai Rias.

Inuzuka Kiba, laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata tajam. Pencinta anjing yang setia. Idiot, payah, cuek, suka seenaknya sendiri dan lebih berisik dari Naruto.

Issei dan Kiba adalah teman dan sahabat sejiwa dengan Naruto. Mereka terbentuk dalam trio idiot yang sangat terkenal di sekolah itu.

Kini Naruto sudah berubah hampir mendekati seratus persen menjadi murid yang baik. Ini semua berkat Sona. Karena dia, Naruto berubah.

Naruto masih saja direbut oleh beberapa gadis di kelas itu. Ada yang mencubitnya, memeluknya, mencoleknya dan bahkan menciumnya. Membuat Naruto kewalahan menghadapinya. Sehingga beberapa orang yang berdiam diri melihatnya, hanya memasang wajah bengong dan sweatdrop di kepala masing-masing. Hanya ada satu orang yang cuek di kelas itu, tanpa memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang menghadapi para fansgirl dadakannya. Orang itu adalah Sona sendiri.

Sona sedang menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca buku. Tanpa merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara berisik yang menggema di sekitarnya. Dia sendiri tidak tertarik untuk memandang ataupun memperhatikan Naruto. Namun, yang pasti dia juga senang pada akhirnya Naruto berubah.

"Sssst, Sona. Sona!"

Seseorang memanggil Sona. Sona pun menghentikan aktifitas membacanya dan menoleh ke arah belakang.

Di belakang Sona duduk sekarang, tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata hijau. Gadis yang polos dan sederhana. Namanya Argento Asia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sona dengan wajah yang datar.

Asia berbicara sambil berbisik pelan.

"Ternyata kamu berhasil menyadarkan cowok yang suka berbuat onar itu. Naruto benar-benar berubah sekarang. Dia tidak terlambat lagi. Kamu memang hebat ya Sona. Sudah membuatnya sadar seperti itu."

Sona terdiam sebentar. Lantas ia memegang kacamatanya. Wajahnya masih datar.

"Ya, aku senang kalau dia benar-benar berubah sekarang. Tidak berpenampilan urakan lagi, sudah mulai serius belajar, sudah mau berlaku sopan dan terutama sudah mulai datang tepat waktu ke sekolah. Itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa nasehatku masuk ke dalam otaknya yang idiot itu. Padahal sudah beberapa kali, aku menasehatinya dan mengingatkannya agar tidak mengulangi perbuatan yang sama. Namun, kali ini nasehatku sudah dapat dimengerti olehnya. Syukurlah dia mau berubah sekarang."

Asia manggut-manggut mengerti saat mendengarnya.

"Oh begitu, jadi nasehat apa yang kamu bilang padanya?"

"Kalau itu sih, aku cuma mengatakan kalau kamu itu cukup tampan jika penampilanmu rapi, berkelakuan sopan, dan tidak terlambat lagi. Pasti semua orang senang melihatmu seperti itu. Jadi, terbuktikan dengan semua yang kuucapkan. Semua orang menyenanginya."

Sona menatap Asia dengan serius. Asia memandang Sona dengan bingung.

"Jadi, kamu hanya mengatakan hal itu?"

"Hm, begitulah," Sona mengangguk cepat.

Lalu ada yang ikut andil dalam percakapan Sona dan Asia. Dia adalah gadis berambut putih dan bermata kuning menyala. Dia duduk bersebelahan dari Sona. Namanya Toujou Koneko.

"Pantas," tukas Koneko yang sedang mengemut sebuah lollipop di dalam mulutnya. Membuat Sona dan Asia menoleh ke arahnya.

"Pantas apa?" tanya Sona bingung.

"Pantas Naruto cepat berubah karena kamu bilang kalau dia cukup tampan. Itu terkesan kalau kamu memujinya secara langsung. Jadinya dia merasa ada yang mengakui dirinya secara jujur," Koneko memandang Sona dengan wajah yang datar."Apa itu berarti kamu mempunyai rasa pada Naruto? Apa tebakanku itu benar, Sona?"

Gadis berkacamata itu terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Koneko itu. Secara langsung, dia membuang muka dari Koneko.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak ada rasa padanya. Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku secara jujur agar Naruto berubah. Itu saja," Sona berkilah padahal semburat merah tipis sudah hinggap di dua pipinya sekarang.

Koneko mengeluarkan lollipop dari dalam mulutnya. Dia menangkap dengan jelas semburat merah di kedua pipi Sona. Seketika senyuman simpul terukir di wajah Koneko.

Sementara itu, Asia memilih diam mendengarkan percakapan Sona dengan Koneko.

"Tapi, Sona. Aku lihat wajahmu memerah tuh. Itu berarti kamu memang mempunyai rasa pada Naruto. Berarti kamu menyukai cowok idiot itu," ungkap Koneko lagi.

BRAAAK!

Tiba-tiba Sona menggebrak meja dengan keras. Membuat semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara yang ditimbulkan oleh Sona.

Semua terdiam dan terpaku melihat Sona yang sudah berdiri di dekat mejanya. Sona menatap Koneko dengan tajam. Koneko juga menatap tajam ke arah Sona.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, gadis pendek," sahut Sona ketus. Wajahnya mulai menegang.

Koneko bersikap santai menanggapinya. Ia cuek sambil mengemut lollipop-nya.

"Oh maaf jika aku terlalu ikut campur dalam urusanmu, ketua OSIS yang terhormat," Koneko menatap Sona dengan datar.

Membuat Sona geram melihatnya. Secara langsung, Sona memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan kelas yang sangat membuatnya panas dan muak sekarang.

Semua orang tetap memperhatikannya, termasuk Naruto sendiri. Saat Sona melewatinya, Naruto beradu pandang dengan Sona.

"Huh, dasar Naruto idiot!" sembur Sona memalingkan mukanya dari Naruto seraya lewat dan terus berjalan keluar kelas.

Para fansgirl dan Naruto sendiri juga bingung mendengar perkataan Sona tadi. Tiba-tiba Sona begitu kelihatan marah pada Naruto. Naruto sendiri menjadi penasaran dengan sikap Sona tadi.

'Sona, ada apa dengannya?' batin Naruto yang bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sona sedang berkutat pada laptop-nya. Ia sedang menulis sesuatu di layar laptop-nya. Entah apa yang dia tulis.

Saat ini adalah malam minggu yang cerah. Sona menghabiskan malam minggu ini hanya di dalam kamar saja. Ia sedang sibuk membuat sesuatu yang penting. Kini sesuatu itu tengah ia kerjakan dengan bantuan dari laptop miliknya.

Ia sedang tengkurap di atas ranjang sembari mengetik. Ia memakai pakaian kasual. Ia tidak memakai kacamatanya.

TIK! TIK! TIK!

Terdengar suara halus dari jam bulat yang tergantung di dinding kamar Sona. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar kamar Sona. Sona menyadarinya.

"Iya, masuk saja. Tidak dikunci kok," seru Sona masih melototi layar laptop itu dengan tajam.

KRIEEET!

Pintu terbuka. Muncul di baliknya, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat twintail dan bermata ungu. Namanya Sitri Serafall. Kakaknya Sona. Duduk di kelas 12 atau kelas 3 SMA. Dia bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda.

"Sona!" sapa sang kakak sembari melambaikan tangannya dari balik pintu.

Sona melirik sang kakak.

"Ada apa, Nee-chan?" tanya Sona.

"Itu ada yang mencari kamu di bawah tuh," jawab Serafall mengacungkan jempol ke bawah.

Kening Sona mengerut.

"Siapa?"

"Hm ...," Serafall meletakkan telunjuknya di pipi seraya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sedikit."Katanya, dia itu teman sekelasmu. Namanya Namikaze Naruto."

Spontan, membuat Sona kaget mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Eh? Namikaze Naruto?!"

"Iya," Serafall mengangguk cepat.

Secara langsung, Sona melompat dari atas ranjangnya. Dia langsung berlari cepat dan melewati Serafall. Serafall pun bengong dibuatnya.

"Eh, Sona? Kenapa kamu panik begitu sih?" kata Serafall sweatdrop di tempat.

Sona menghentikan larinya sebentar dan menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

"Dia adalah orang yang paling idiot di sekolahku. Orang yang pernah aku ceritakan pada Nee-chan. Dialah orangnya yang bernama Namikaze Naruto."

"Eh, orang yang paling idiot di sekolahmu? Dia orangnya?" Serafall ternganga habis.

"Hm, karena itu aku akan mengusirnya sekarang juga," sembur Sona segera berlari menuju ke bawah dengan cepat.

Serafall kaget mendengarnya.

"SONA! TUNGGUUU! JANGAN BERSIKAP KASAR PADANYA!" teriak Serafall menggema di dalam rumah sederhana bertingkat dua itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"PERGI KAMU SANA! COWOK IDIOT!" sanggah Sona sambil mengacungkan sapu ijuk ke arah Naruto."DARIMANA KAMU TAHU AKU TINGGAL DI SINI?! KATAKAN DENGAN JELAS!"

Wajah Naruto pucat pasi saat ditodong dengan sapu ijuk oleh Sona. Seakan-akan Naruto adalah kotoran yang harus dibuang dan dikeluarkan dari rumah itu. Sona menatapnya dengan tajam karena Naruto mendadak datang ke rumahnya tanpa diundang. Padahal dia dan Naruto tidak akrab sedikitpun.

Mereka berhadapan di dekat pintu, tepatnya di teras rumah. Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk bertahan di sana. Padahal Sona sudah mengusirnya berkali-kali.

"Tunggu, Sona. Jangan usir aku dulu. Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Ini sangat penting."

Sona tetap mengacungkan sapu ijuk ke arah muka Naruto.

"Sesuatu yang penting apa, hah? Terus pertanyaanku yang tadi belum dijawab. Darimana kamu tahu aku tinggal di sini?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya dia enggan memberitahukan siapa yang telah menunjukkan alamat rumah Sona itu. Entahlah, Naruto sangat berat mengatakannya.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu siapa yang telah memberitahukan alamat rumahmu padaku. Tapi, aku hanya ingin memberimu sesuatu yang penting dulu."

SREK!

Naruto mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar merah dari balik jaket jingga yang dikenakannya. Langsung saja bunga mawar merah itu diserahkan kepada Sona.

Gadis itu terdiam saat memperhatikan bunga mawar merah itu. Sedangkan Naruto memasang wajah berseri-serinya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sona berwajah datar.

"Ini adalah hadiah istimewa sebagai ungkapan terima kasihku karena kamu telah mengubahku menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi. Berkat nasehatmu itu, aku jadi sadar kalau aku tidak perlu mengganggu orang lain karena merasa frustasi akan kehidupanku selama ini. Aku kesepian karena tidak ada perhatian dari orang tuaku sendiri. Sehingga membuatku menjadi sangat liar dan suka seenaknya. Tapi, berkat dirimu. Kamu mengakuiku. Kamu mengakui aku secara jujur. Kamu bilang kalau kamu suka melihatku yang berpenampilan rapi, berkelakuan baik dan tidak terlambat lagi. Kamu juga bilang kalau aku ini tampan. Ya, seperti yang kamu bilang. Banyak orang yang menyenangiku sekarang. Banyak gadis yang mengejarku. Aku merasa kehidupanku begitu bahagia. Aku tidak kesepian lagi karena mendapatkan perhatian dari teman-teman. Karena itu, membuat aku sangat mengagumimu diam-diam. Namun, lama kelamaan kekaguman itu berubah menjadi perasaan lain. Jadi, aku ungkapkan secara jujur sekarang kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Sona."

Berdesirlah darah Sona karena mendengar pengakuan cinta yang mendadak dari Naruto. Sona terpaku di tempat sambil memegang tangkai sapu ijuk dengan erat. Dia tidak mampu mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Mulutnya terkunci rapat begitu.

Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya itu.

"Begini saja, jika kamu menerima cintaku ini, kamu terima bunga mawar ini. Tapi, jika kamu menolak cintaku, kamu buang saja bunga mawar ini. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

Sona masih terdiam. Ia tengah berpikir keras sambil terus memandangi bunga mawar merah itu. Bunga mawar merah yang menandakan "aku cinta padamu."

Naruto menunggu jawaban Sona dengan sabar. Saat bersamaan, tangan Sona mulai bergerak ke arah bunga yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Naruto.

SREK!

Sona mengambil bunga itu. Bunga itu terlepas dari genggaman tangan Naruto. Sona menggenggam erat bunga mawar itu sembari menunjukkan senyum simpulnya.

"Eh, Sona?!" Naruto ternganga habis. Ia tidak menyangka Sona mengambil bunga itu.

Spontan, membuat Naruto senang sekali. Secara langsung, Naruto memeluk pundak Sona dengan erat saking senangnya.

"SONA, KAMU MENERIMAKU! BERARTI KAMU JUGA SUKA PADAKU!" seru Naruto sekeras mungkin.

"Iya, aku juga suka padamu, cowok idiot," jawab Sona masih berwajah datar.

"Terima kasih, Sona. Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Hn."

Naruto terus memeluk Sona dengan erat. Sona membuang sapu ijuk itu ke sembarangan tempat.

BRUK!

Sapu ijuk itu pingsan dan tergeletak dengan manis di lantai.

Sehingga Sona bisa membalas pelukan Naruto itu. Mereka berpelukan dengan erat. Begitu senang sekali rasanya.

Diam-diam dari dalam rumah tersebut, ada Serafall yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Serafall sedang melipat tangan di dada. Ia tersenyum senang melihat adiknya mulai mempunyai pacar sekarang.

"Syukurlah, Sona. Kamu sudah mendapatkan pacar sekarang. Padahal aku sempat khawatir kalau kamu tidak pernah bisa merasakan apa yang namanya cinta karena kamu selalu bersikap dingin terhadap cowok. Tapi, ternyata ada satu cowok yang luluh padamu. Aku senang jika kamu mau menerima cintanya dengan senang hati."

Begitulah perkataan Serafall. Mengakhiri suasana bahagia di antara Naruto dan Sona yang telah menjalin cinta sebagai sepasang kekasih pada malam minggu yang indah ini.

Sungguh mengesankan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Pesanan cerita buat SebutSajaBunga udah update nih!**

 **Semoga sesuai dengan apa yang kamu pesan. Maaf, jika lama sekali saya update. Karena kendala tidak ada paket internet untuk mengupdate semua cerita.**

 **Tapi, syukurlah cerita ini update juga. Akhirnya saya udah penuhi semua permintaan cerita kalian semua. Semuanya udah tuntas selama saya hiatus.**

 **Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini? Berminat mereview?**

 **Dari**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Jumat, 9 Oktober 2015**


End file.
